


Psychland Yard

by bwblack



Category: Psych, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: Lestrade and his consulting detective are joined on a case by Carlton Lassiter and his psychic detective.





	Psychland Yard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP #25: Who Let That Fat Belgian Bastard In Here? Have Holmes and/or Watson run into another detective we might know from another book/series/film.

"Are you feeling the need for extra legroom today?" Sherlock asked as he and John met Lestrade in the a conference room down the hall from Lestrade's office. "Or have you lost your office keys?" 

"We have a team from California coming in on the Meyers case. Apparently the vics are close relatives." 

"And?"

"And, Sherlock, if you have anything on this case now before the Americans get here…" Lestrade sighed as he saw Sally leading the other team in their direction. "Too late. Nevermind."

"My name is Carlton Lassiter I'm head detective at the Santa Barbara Police Department. The victim you found on Tuesday was an identical quadruplet of a victim we found six weeks ago. We have every reason to assume these two cases are connected and our various departments arranged so we could liaise." 

Lestrade nodded. "I got the memo. Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade." 

"Everybody calls him Lestrade. I suspect his mother calls him Lestrade." Sherlock threw in from the corner of the room.

"We call him Lassie. We're trying to get it to catch on. I really think it would help if we got him a boy called Timmy. Unfortunately we haven't found one, yet." Shawn Spencer offered in reply.

"Have you looked in a well?" John quipped. 

Lestrade glared. "If you aren't helping, you may go." 

"He means you, Spencer." Lassiter told his companion. 

"Shawn Spencer, psychic detective and my partner Pip-Pip Cheerio Eeeeee-Longstockings." Shawn pointed at his partner Gus. 

"A psychic?" Donovan Spat out. "Your freak is even more absurd than our Freak." 

"Hey," Juliet O'Hara interjected, "Nobody here is a freak." 

"You don't know what I get up to behind closed doors," Gus protested. "I could get my freak on!" 

"If only that were true, good buddy. If only that were true." Shawn sighed. "He hasn't had a date in six months."

"That's not true. You're forgetting the girl from the yoga place." 

"She murdered three people, Gus." 

"Nobody's perfect, Shawn." 

"Well, I'm certain your psychic and his assistant mr. Longstockings won't be necessary…" Sherlock started. 

"I think you'll find it is Mr. Eeeee-Longstockings. His father was Swedish." Shawn interrupted. "His mother was…" 

"Jamaican." Gus interjected.

"I was going to say excitable." 

"I am a _the_ consulting detective Sherlock Holmes and this is my partner Dr. John Watson. I rely on science and observation not spiritual hoo…. " 

"Sherlock? You just made that up, didn't you?" Shawn accused.

"A doctor?" Gus eyed John. "Do you have pharmaceutical reps over here?" 

Lestrade eyed Lassiter and then jerked his head toward the door before sliding out of the conference room. 

Lassiter followed. 

"They may never stop talking, literally." Lestrade sighed. "Fancy a pint? Then we can go over the details of the case without the peanut gallery?" 

"Maybe interview some witnesses?" Lassiter nodded.

"Get this thing wrapped up while they're still working out each others names." Lestrade again. 

"I think this could be the beginning of a perfectly adequate working relationship." Lassiter admitted as the two detectives left Scotland Yard together.


End file.
